Family Opposites Kyra's Return
by EmpoweredWolfWrath
Summary: Kyra has come back after 2 yearsaway from Cappy Town. Now, she's brought along a new friend who has taken a liking for Sword. Will Kyra and Meta Knight be together? Or will Dedede just screw things up as usual? You already know the answer to that!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Due to popular vote I am doing another Family Opposites. Woopee!!! Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anyone except Kyra and Cheyenne.**_

Kyra and Cheyenne sat in Kyra's parent's motor boat, anxious at the prospect of visiting Cappy Town. Kyra was now 15. She had blue streaks in her hair and it was longer. Not by much, but noticeably.

She had brought along her best friend Cheyenne to come with her. Sure, she would be hanging out with all of her friends in the village, but there was only one person that Kyra knew that had a mind as devious and addicted to pranks as hers. And that was Cheyenne.

Cheyenne wasn't a penguin like her best friend. She was a fox… literally. She had a long, bushy red tail and her eyes showed just how cunning she really was.

"Are we almost there?" Cheyenne asked, stretching and yawning

"Almost, I can just see the top of castle Dedede," Kyra assured, smiling, "Grab your book bag. We'll be roping the boat off soon."

Within 6 ½ minutes, they had jumped off their boat and started walking to castle Dedede from the sandy beaches.

As they walked through the village, Tuff, who was playing soccer with his friends, noticed Kyra walking along the main road in Cappy Town. He ran up to her and tackled her, sending her to the ground

"Hello Tuff. What's up?" Kyra asked, Cheyenne helping her up

"Not much," Tuff confessed, "It's been forever since we've seen you! Who's that?" he pointed at Cheyenne

"This is my best friend, Cheyenne," Kyra exclaimed, Cheyenne walked up to Tuff and hook his hand, "Nice to meet you." Tuff noticed that she had an accent, Welsh? Tiff would know. Which reminded him…

"Tiff's up in the castle. Let's go!" all three of them ran off in the direction of the castle, crossing the drawbridge, right into Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade.

"Hello Meta Knight! How are you?" Kyra asked as Cheyenne helped her up for the second time in five minutes

"Kyra? But-," Meta Knight couldn't finish his sentence in time before Tuff dragged her off around a corner in his unnecessarily frantic search for his sister.

Eventually, they found Tiff in her room, reading as usual.

"Tiff! Guess who's here?" Tuff asked

"Your physiatrist?" she replied, not looking up from her book

"No! Just come and see!"

Tiff looked up to see Kyra waving at her. Her eyes brightened up as she ran over to hug her friend.

"Good to see you Tiff! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Everything's been normal. Sure, Meta Knight sighs more than he did before you left but that's about it,"

"Poor guy," Cheyenne said, "What did you do to him Kyra?"

"I saved his ass by kissing him. Is that a crime?" She cried, unable to keep from smiling,

"I've heard that accent before," Tiff mused, "Welsh?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Cheyenne asked, impressed,

"Just a guess."

_Yesssssss_! Tuff shouted in his head, for some strange reason he was happy to have gotten the origin of her accent right.

They all stepped outside, and almost ran into Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade… again.

"Hello Meta Knight." Kyra said, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Hello." He replied, "Good to see you again."

Behind Kyra, Cheyenne watched Sword, who watched her back. They both seemed locked in an eternal staring contest.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sword." Sword mumbled, clumsily shaking her hand. Cheyenne laughed and batted her eyelashes in a way that would have made little hearts appear in Sword's eyes.

"I'm Cheyenne," she smiled again and this time Sword accidentally/on purpose fell into her, and they were both knocked to the ground.

While Cheyenne and Sword were helping each other up, Kyra asked, "Soooo, what's up with uncle D? Has he been giving you any trouble lately?"

"If ordering up monsters that almost obliterate the village is trouble, then yes. Every once in awhile." Meta Knight explained, trying to keep from looking in her eyes. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to pull away.

"I'm going to go visit Dedede. Just to have the fun of being a thorn in his side. Cheyenne, are you coming or do you just want to stay here and flirt with Sword some more?" Cheyenne blushed so badly that it shone through her red fur. "Um… I'll come with you Kyra." She ran up to Kyra and they started walking in the direction of the throne room.

"I'll go with them." Sword exclaimed quickly

"I suppose I will join you," Meta Knight said, and followed them

Tiff, Tuff, and Blade looked at each other, and ran to catch up with the group.

…

They all seemed to burst through the throne room doors like a swarm, startling King Dedede and Escargoon. "What d' yall want?" the king shouted, irritable for some unknown reason

"I figured that you missed me uncle D" said an eerily familiar voice. Then, like a nightmare turned real, Kyra made herself visible to her uncle. A smirk full of both loathing and the urge to do some damage dominated her face, sending cold shivers up Dedede's spine.

"Why are you here? I thought you weren't never gonna come back!" the king asked on the verge of a shout.

"And what gave you that ridiculous idea?" Kyra asked, fake shock on her face

"The king was hoping you would get locked up in a mental hospital!" Escargoon butted in.

Both Kyra's and Meta Knight's mood seemed to darken, "Watch it! I can only pretend to be nice for so long. Don't push me." Meta Knight's hand seemed to clench and unclench on the hilt of Galaxia, as if fighting his inner self about what to do with the sword.

"So," Dedede sighed, seeing that there was no use trying to ridicule his niece, "We both know that you're stayin up in that little tower of yours. Where's your friend gonna stay?"

"She can stay with us!" Sword exclaimed, Cheyenne smiled at his eagerness

"She's staying with me up in the tower. I brought spare blankets and stuff." Kyra said, shooting Sword a look of amusement and a look that said, 'No way, you're not getting her that easily'.

They all left the throne room, out to enjoy the rest of the day, leave Sword to stare at Cheyenne, Meta Knight to admire Kyra, and Dedede to form a new plan to get rid of his niece.

_Awww. No love for Blade this time. If Celestia was real, she would be ringing my neck right about now. Ah well. Please review! It's hard to write at 1:30 AM with only 2 Snickers bars to keep you going. Kirby Will get a mention in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello._

Kyra awoke in the middle of the night. Her mouth was dry and she was hungry. She climbed out of her small cot and shivered as her feet touched the cold stone. She pulled on an overly large sweatshirt that covered her down to the top 4th of her flannel PJ pants.

Grabbing a small flashlight, she snuck out of the room without Cheyenne noticing. However, that wasn't saying much as Cheyenne was such a heavy sleeper there could be a war going on in their room and they would never know.

Kyra walked down the dark hallways, shining her flashlight in front of her, so as not to get lost. It didn't help much. She, like the last time she tried to find her way through the castle, became hopelessly lost.

She saw something out of the corner of her eye and spun around, the beam of her flashlight searching the corners and the walls. There on a particularly ugly statue of Dedede, sat Meta Knight, his eyes glowing gold in the almost dark.

"Kyra, why are you up? I expected most of the occupants of this castle to be sleeping."

"I was about to ask you the same question,"

"I wake at certain moments during the night. I cannot remember the last time I had gotten more than an hours worth of sleep." Meta Knight hopped down off the statue, "I take it it's not the same situation for you?"

"No, I was looking for the kitchen; I hadn't eaten at all yesterday." Kyra explained, "Now, if you can't tell, I'm lost."

"I will show you where the kitchen is, come." Meta Knight walked in front of her, his cloak wrapped tightly around him. The only thing that kept her from losing him was the fading beam of her flashlight.

Eventually, the came to a door. Kyra stepped inside, Meta Knight following close behind.

Kyra opened up a fridge and pulled out a tomato. She walked over to a counter and chopped it up. She later put in on a small plate and salted it.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked Meta Knight, who had been watching her all the while, "Thank you," he sat at a chair and watched as Kyra lit an old stove and boiled some water.

After about 5, maybe 10 minutes, she sat a cup down in front of Meta Knight and sat down at her own seat and began eating her tomato.

Kyra watched Meta Knight with awe, trying to figure out how he drank his tea without removing his mask.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing up at her

"Hmmm?" she suddenly jolted back to reality, "Oh, I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"I bet it annoys you have to ask a million questions just to get one answer form a girl." Kyra chuckled

"Not really. I'm a patient man." Meta Knight's eyes flickered pink for a moment.

"No, I was just wondering; why don't you ever take your mask off?"

"Frankly, I don't like my appearance." Meta Knight looked down into his cup so intensely that Kyra was almost surprised that it didn't shatter, "If people saw me without my mask, Dedede especially, they would mock me. I look like a… plushy."

Kyra smiled. It was one of the rare moments that Meta Knight had ever used words like 'plushy' or 'cute' or something along those lines.

"You know, I bet Tiff wouldn't. She's pretty cool about things like that,"

"Yes, but still."

"Well, I've only seen your face once," at that moment, they both blushed at that memory.

"And?" Meta Knight asked, smiling a bit

"And I didn't think anything of it."

At that response, Meta Knight felt both a rush of relief but surprise. No one had ever cared about what he looked like. The only four people that had ever seen his face had been her, Sword, Blade, and Jecra. Sword and Blade didn't dare to joke about it. Jecra however, occasionally made a small joke about it every now and again.

Kyra got up and set her cup and plate on the counter, "Well, thank you for not making me eat alone. I appreciated it."

Meta Knight was a bit taken aback. The sudden change in mood had almost caused him to fall off of the chair. Ah well, she was skilled at playing with the mind at any rate.

"The pleasure was mine," Meta Knight nodded in her direction as he set his cup next to hers, "Good night,"

Kyra grabbed her flashlight off of the table and smiled at Meta Knight, "Good night. See you tomorrow."

By some miracle of god, Kyra managed to find her way back to her tower without getting lost. She wasn't even paying attention. Kyra slowly opened the door and stepped inside, hoping that Cheyenne was still asleep. Unfortunately, her prayers had not been answered

"Hello Kyra," said a voice that made Kyra jump about 6 feet in the air

"Holy crap Cheyenne! Don't do that!"

"Were where you?" she asked, sitting cross legged on her cot, "And you know I won't take anything 'innocent' as an answer."

"I just went to go get something to eat."

"Without getting lost? Bull crap."

"Ok fine, I got hopelessly lost and Meta Knight showed me where to go,"

"And?"

"And I made some tea for him and I. Flirtatious enough for you?"

Cheyenne laughed, "Not nearly! That's boring!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but that's what happened. You don't see me counting how many times you've flirted with Sword over the course of a day, do you?" Kyra wrapped herself up in her covers

"Whetever. He's cute." Cheyenne admitted, imitating Kyra

"You've known him for a day. Just get some sleep. I want to start annoying the crap out of Dedede tomorrow."

_Well? I don't think it's my best chapter but that's for you to decide. Poor Mety, he was disappointed._


End file.
